Ed Crosswire
(son) Muffy Crosswire (daughter) |romance=Millicent Crosswire (wife) Jane Read (affair) |first appearance=Issue 017: You Are Muffy |final appearance=Issue 183 }}Edward Edsel "Ed" Crosswire[[w:c:Arthur:Ed Crosswire|Information from Arthur canon.]] is an adult male monkey and wealthy businessman based in Elwood City. He is the husband of Millicent Crosswire, with whom he's had two children: Chip and Muffy. Ed was once involved with an affair with Jane Read, which resulted in the deterioration of her marriage. In 2023, Ed's son, Chip, committed suicide. Biography Marriage and family Ed married Millicent, and they had a son, Chip, sometime in the 1990s. Around March 3, 2004,In Issue 044, Bailey says that August 5, 2014 is "Day 3,807" of working for the Crosswires. Although it is unclear whether or not Bailey was counting weekends, an approximation of the date he started can be calculated. they hired a butler named Bailey, and they had a daughter, Muffy, on May 25, 2006. The family lived in the Crosswire Mansion. Chip later enrolled at Tallahassee Tech in Tallahassee, Florida. House fire On August 5, 2014, the Crosswire's butler, Bailey, began a mutiny by spraying Ed's daughter, Muffy, in the face with a mace-like liquid. Ed was alerted to scene, but he was helpless after Bailey shot darts into his side. Bailey then set the house on fire and fled the premises. Although the mansion seemed heavily damaged, Ed, Millicent, and Muffy all survived. Son's relationships On August 21, 2014, Ed was informed by Muffy that Chip was dating Catherine Frensky. Immediately, Ed strongly disapproved because he considered Catherine "poor as dirt."Issue 054 Along with Catherine's mother, Laverne (who also disapproved), Ed forcibly prohibited Chip and Catherine from seeing each other.Issue 061 After returning to Tallahassee Tech, Chip became engaged to Jemima Jewels, only to call off the wedding several months later.Issue 082Issue 112 Jemima was later murdered by Catherine Frensky. Affair with Jane Read At some point before February 2015, Ed began an affair with Jane Read. Millicent, Ed's wife, starting getting suspicious after she found a romantic box of chocolates in the mail. When she accused Ed of cheating on her, he denied everything and called her "delusional."Issue 135 Jane and Ed, using sunglasses to hide their identities, attended a rally in support of interspecies marriage.Issue 139 (As Jane is an aardvark and Ed is a monkey, they were understandably supportive of this cause.) Daughter's kidnapping On March 16, 2015, Muffy Crosswire was kidnapped from her home by Pickles the Clown. Ed was the one to stumble upon the ransom note left by Pickles, which demanded "your mansion and all your money."Issue 148 Three months later, Ed believed that his daughter was dead. Millicent, however, wanted to appease Pickles and pay the ransom. After Pickles called Ed's phone, they eventually met at a Starbucks to make the transaction. Pickles amicably returned Muffy after receiving the money (which was later revealed to be fake "Crosswire Bux").Issue 152 Continued relationship with Jane In June 2015, Millicent attached a wire to Ed's clothes as he went to a secret "tax meeting" with Jane. To Millicent's dismay, Ed and Jane truly were speaking about taxes. This seemed to end most of her suspicions of an affair.Issue 156 Some time after, Jane's husband, David, left her.Issue 169 It has been heavily implied that David somehow learned about the affair.David's absense in Elwood High is first addressed in Issue 169, when Jane says: "It feels just like yesterday that David left... I get why he left me. I get that. What I don't understand is... how he could do this to our children." In Issue 183, Jane and David meet face-to-face in Crown City, and Jane tells him "you have every right to hate me." The affair is never mentioned, but since Jane seems to place the blame on herself, it is likely that David left after learning about the affair. Jane and Ed then decided to "stay away from each other," essentially breaking up.Issue 171 Despite this, Ed and Millicent's marriage remained intact.Issue 182 In 2023, Ed surprised Jane while she was working at Chickin Lickin'. He expressed hope that they could get back together, saying "a part of me never stopped wanting you." Uninterested, Jane blamed Ed for her failed marriage and left. However, Jane called Ed a few days later, saying "I'm ready. Let's make this work."Issue 173 Jane and Ed went on a date at Remy's Bistro in Crown City. Ed chose Crown City so he wouldn't risk being spotted by Millicent. During the meal, Ed told Jane that he had "missed" her. On the way back to Elwood City, Jane suddenly told Ed that their new relationship would not "work out."Issue 183 Son's death In September 2023, Chip Crosswire killed himself by jumping off a cliff in Tallahassee, Florida. His body was found a few days later.Issue 180Issue 188 Ed's reaction is not yet known. Relationships Appearances Accolades Category:Monkeys Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Crosswire family Category:Good articles Category:Parents Category:Elwood City residents Category:Purging victims